Elite Fighting Championship
Elite Fighting Championship is a mixed martial arts (MMA) organization based in Vancouver, BC, Canada. It was created in 2005 to showcase the sport of mixed martial arts in Western Canada on a professional level. Although there are a number of MMA organizations based in Canada, the only other organization in Western Canada is King of the Cage, which primarily holds events in the province of Alberta. Rules Elite Fighting Championship is governed by the rules of the International Sport Combat Federation (ISCF) and is sanctioned by the Vancouver Athletic Commission. Rounds Every round in Elite Fighting Championship competition is 5 minutes in duration. Title matches consist of 4 rounds and non-title matches consist of 3 rounds. The time for rest periods between rounds is 90 seconds as opposed to the 60 seconds specified by the ISCF. In the event that a match ends in a draw, the match will continue with an "overtime round" which will be of the same length as the other rounds of the match. At the completion of the overtime round, if the match does not end prior to the expiration of that round's time, the winner of the match shall be determined by the judges' scores on that "overtime round" alone. In the event that an "overtime round" ends in a draw, the match will continue with additional overtime rounds until a winner is declared. The result of each successive overtime round shall be the decision for the entire match. Weight classes Elite Fighting Championship follows the weight classes laid out by the ISCF, but does not use the Flyweight (MMA), Bantamweight (MMA), or Super Heavyweight (MMA) classes. | Weight class | lb | kg |- | Featherweight (MMA) | 135.1 to 145 | 61.37 to 65.90 |- | Lightweight (MMA) | 145.1 to 155 | 65.91 to 70.45 |- | Welterweight (MMA) | 155.1 to 170 | 70.45 to 77.27 |- | Middleweight (MMA) | 170.1 to 185 | 77.28 to 84.09 |- | Light Heavyweight (MMA) | 185.1 to 205 | 84.10 to 93.18 |- | Heavyweight (MMA) | 205.1 to 265 | 93.19 to 120.45 Ring vs cage Elite Fighting Championship uses a traditional boxing-style ring, as opposed to a cage (as used by the Ultimate Fighting Championship or King of the Cage). Attire All competitors must fight in approved shorts. Contrary to ISCF rules, shoes, shirts, gis, or any other uniforms, are not allowed. Match outcome A fighter may win a match in 1 of 6 ways: * Knockout: Fighter is unable to intelligently defend himself following a strike(s). * TKO: If the licensed ringside physician or referee decides the fighter cannot continue due to a cut or other injury. * Submission: When a fighter submits by tapping the opponent or the mat more than "3" times as a result from a choke, lock, or for any other reason. If a fighter is in no position to tap out, he may yell "MATTE", "QUIT" or "GIVE UP". If a fighter cannot tap or cannot yell, the referee shall stop the bout from his own personal determination of the fighter's safety. * Referee stoppage: When a fighter is taking excessive punishment but cannot or will not submit or quit, either due to striking, failing to show a willingness to continue, a refusal to submit in the face of grave injury, or any other reason the referee believes is necessary to preserve the fighter's safety. * Throw in the towel: When a fighter's corner feels their fighter has had enough and decides to end the bout for the safety of the fighter. This shall count as a TKO. * Quit: When a fighter simply cannot or refuses to continue. * Decision: When the bout has ended after the specified time period without a winner, the bout decision shall be determined by the judges, using the 10-point must system: ** Unanimous Decision: Indicates that all three judges awarded the same fighter the winner on points. ** Split Decision: Indicates that two judges scored the fight for one fighter and the other judge scored the fight for the other fighter. ** Majority Decision: Indicates that two judges scored the fight for one fighter and the other judge scored the bout a draw. ** Draw: Indicates that one judge had the fight for one fighter, one judge had the fight for the other fighter, and the third judge had the fight even. It could also mean that all three judges scored the fight a draw or that two of the three judges scored it a draw. In the event of a draw, a match may continue with "overtime rounds" as mentioned above. * Disqualification: The fighters's opponent is disqualified by the referee. Current champions * Light heavyweight - Marvin Eastman * Featherweight - Ben Greer External links * Elite Fighting Championship official website * Event results and fighter records database at Sherdog Category:Promotions and organizations